Random One Shot Emison Stories
by Drea82581
Summary: Emison - Just random One Shot stories or drafts I've put together. Some will be mature - others will be clean. Special Thanks to @Immediatelyafterlife for editing.
1. Chapter 1

Alison was tired. No, not just tired she was exhausted to be exact.

It wasn't always easy. Actually, it was almost never easy but this week has been the worst.

She got used to the looks they attracted. Her and her wife. The judging stares by strangers, the whispers at the store when she and Emily went through the baby section, picking up a new pack of diapers with two identical looking toddlers waddling after them.

Today however was different though. Emily wasn't with her and she wore a tired expression on her face as she walked through the Target.

Sleep was a luxury with a pair of two year old twins and the bags under Alison's eyes were evidence of that.

"M-mommy!" Grace cried.

"What is it, Gracie?" Alison squatted down in front of the wailing toddler. She wiped the tiredness off her face and put on a smile instead, drying the tears off Grace's pudgy cheeks with her thumb.

Grace pointer her finger in a direction, waving it around wildly, trying to communicate what caused her such distress without actually being able to form a lot of words.

 _I mean... She did just start talking. She is only two._

"Illy," Grace said, "Illy." She pouted again.

Immediately, Alison's stomach sank. Lilly. Grace was trying to say her sister's name and that was when Ali realized she was nowhere to be seen. She had just turned her back to the twins for five seconds to reach for the diapers on the top-shelf, and now she was gone.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, where is she? Lilly?!" Alison scooped the remaining twin up into her arms and looked around frantically, but Lilly wasn't in the aisle with them. Alison was sure both twins where still with her when they entered it – but two year olds could be incredibly fast if they wanted to. And Lilly usually only wanted to, when she could slip from Alison's view somehow.

Okay. She needed to calm down. If she panicked now, she'd just make Grace cry even more. Lilly couldn't be that far away, could she? He was after all still a toddler with very short legs. Very, very short legs. The twins were small, even for their age.

Lilly wasn't in the aisles near them either, but there was one more spot Alison had to check. They usually went to the same store for all their shopping needs, so even though they didn't normally let the twins walk around the shop. They knew their way around, especially Lilly.

Lilly was a clever child. She started to walk when she was only one year old, whereas her sister needed another six months before she started her first tries. Lilly was better at talking too but her social skills on the other hand were far behind those of her sisters. While Grace already learned to share when asked to Lilly would start screaming and crying and refused to give up anything she considered hers. Where Grace showed first signs of empathy, Lilly still focused on herself and her own needs. The pediatrician assured Alison and Emily it was completely normal for children, even identical twins to develop in different stages and paces, but sometimes she couldn't help but worry about Lilly just a little bit more.

Just like now, when Alison was power-walking through a Target at three in the afternoon, navigating through the mass of customers with a toddler on her arm. Their shopping cart abandoned in the baby aisle. She could hear Lilly before she could see her.

"No!" Lilly shouted and Alison's heart skipped a beat. Her legs carrying her faster as if in reflex.

"No! Let go!"

Alison all but skidded into the candy aisle. Grace shrieked, holding onto Alison and immediately bursting into tears again while Lilly struggled against an older lady and a young employee, kicking and hitting and screaming as if they were burning her. When in reality they just tried to hold onto her so she wouldn't run off.

"Lilly!" The small toddler look alike ignored Alison's voice but it caught the attention of the people in the aisle, including the two people trying to get a hold of her.

"Is this your child?" The Target employee asked, relief evident on his face.

"Yes," Alison said. "I'm sorry... normally my wife comes with me to help with the twins. I just turned my back for a second."

The older woman threw her a look and spotted the second crying twin on her arm and tutted. A scornful expression on her face. Alison ignored it. It wasn't worth it and she was used to it.

 _Fuck her._

"Lilly, stop making a scene and come here." Alison demanded.

"You should keep a better eye on your child," the old woman chided.

"Yes, sorry," Alison gritted her teeth. She wasn't about to argue with her. She knew it wouldn't lead to anything but frustration. Instead, she went over to grab Lilly's hand. Two seconds later, there was a sharp pain on her thumb and Alison breathed in harshly.

"Ow! Shit, Lilly, stop biting me!"

"Jeeze, no surprise your child is so misbehaved. You should watch your language!"

Alison bit her tongue and held back tears. Not of pain but of the ignorance of people and anger. Pure anger...

 _This bitch._

She hated how people always condemned her and the twins, telling her how she would raise her kids. It always seemed to happen after they found out she was married to a woman.

"Yes, sorry," Alison murmured. She ducked her head and tugged at Lilly's hand until the toddle stopped biting and begrudgingly, stopped struggling against Alison's hold as well. A speck of Red was on her bottom lip when she started to pout instead.

When they turned to leave the aisle, Alison heard the old lady say to another woman:

"That's why people like that should go to church. Two mothers raising twins! It just isn't right. Things like this shouldn't happen. There are loving straight couples who want children. It's a shame."

Alison was just too tired. Normally, before the twins were born she would have annihilated that old douche bag. Now, it just wasn't worth it. So she did the adult thing... she walked away.

At home Alison put a band-aid on her bleeding thumb and prepared dinner for the twins without another word about the incident. As her stew was cooking away Alison had five minutes to just breathe, she watched the twins play peacefully and couldn't help but smile. Just a second later she felt tears burning behind her eyes but she swallowed them. Busied herself with the washing up instead.

 _She needed Emily. She hadn't called yet. Why hadn't she called yet?_

Before Alison knew it she was seated in front of the TV that night with a glass full of wine in her hand. She was already on her second drink. Both girls fast asleep in their cribs in the bedroom. Alison normally didn't allow herself to cry. But tonight she cried and cried and cried and drowned her sadness in wine.

She missed her wife.

Emily had been gone for a three days now. She was due back in two days. Alison couldn't do this alone. She needed her. It was too hard. Alison looked at the clock as she wiped her tears.

 _Why hadn't Emily fuckin' called yet?_

And like always, knowing exactly when Alison needs her, her wife calls. There should have never been any doubt. Emily has always knows exactly when Alison needed her. The blonde's iPhone lights up and a picture of her wife when they were younger, flashes on the phone's screen. Alison can't help the immediate smile the plasters on her face, even though the tears. She sniffles. Trying to take away any evidence she was crying. She didn't want to worry her wife.

"H-hey baby..." Alison chocked out, her eyes watering again even before hearing her girl's voice.

 _Way to not let Emily know you're having a mental break down without her Alison._

"Hey pretty girl. I've missed you." Emily sweetly says into the phone.

"I've missed you too Mama." Alison tries her best not to sniffle, causing her throat to tighten up.

 _Damn it, she was gonna cry, again._

"What's wrong baby?" Emily immediately coos.

"Nothing-"

"Ali baby. I asked you what was wrong." The brunette now demands an explanation from her wife. Showing her dominate side. Knowing that Ali has something to say.

-Silence-

They both listen to each other breathing. Neither backing down. Emily looking straight ahead waiting for her wife to tell her what is wrong. While Ali has her eyes casted down, playing with one of the throw pillows on their couch in the family room.

"I went to Target today." Ali starts softly.

"Who watched the girls?" Emily asked intrigued. I mean Alison wouldn't have took the girls by herself. Would she? They were a handful.

"I-I took them with me."

"Ali baby-" Emily starts before being cut off by her wife's rambling.

"It was horrible Em." Ali was done. "God..." She lost it and started sobbing on the phone to her wife. "I-I-I almost lost Lilly and there was this mean old lady and-and Gracie wouldn't stop crying." The blonde continued to sob.

She knew she made no sense but Emily just listened and calmly as always "Shhh..." The tan girl hummed through the phone. Calming her wife. Alison could almost feel her lovers embrace. Could almost feel Emily hugging her and comforting her by running her hands through her blonde hair. "It's okay baby. Just a few more days. I'll be home soon my love."

"I can't do this without you Em." Alison continue to sob for her lover. "I need you here with-with me." The crying woman hiccupped.

"I know baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you. The girls just have two more swim meets and then we are all on the next bus home to Rosewood my love. Hopefully with the championship."

"You're not allowed to leave this long again Emily. Do you hear me?" Alison scolded her wife.

"Yes baby. I hear you." The swim coach says calmly. Knowing her wife is just frustrated with how her day went. "Do you want me to come home right now my love?" She asked in the most serious and compassionate voice.

"No, no, I'm sorry. No baby. You're just doing your job. I know that. I'm just-" Alison swallows. "I'm just being a brat. I miss you." The English teacher pouts.

"Aww... don't pout my love. You know I hate it when you pout." Emily coos.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm okay." Alison sits up straight and wipes her tears. "I just needed to hear your voice." She admits openly. A blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I feel better now baby," She promises.

"Are you sure Ali? I'll leave right now if you need me too."

"Of course, I'm fine. The twins are fine. Just focus on your girls Em. Focus on that win. Make abandoning your family for a week worth it." Alison now teases with a smile.

"Wha-" Emily's words get caught in her throat. Rendering her speechless as Alison starts to chuckle. "Ali, that isn't funny. You there, in that home, you are my girls. I would never-"

"I know baby. I'm just playing."

Emily smiles into the phone. Both her and her wife now sitting in comfortable silence. Loving their time together. Even if it's apart. One sitting in the family's living room and the other in a Hilton Hotel room in Philly.

"Soooo..." Alison breaks the silence. "What are you wearing?" She snickers into the phone.

Emily can't help it as a laugh falls out of her lips. Shaking her head at her wife's antics.

"You my love are amazing." Emily can't help the huge grin that is on her face as she praises her wife. "You are an amazing wife. You are an amazing Mommy. Those two little girls love you with all of their hearts. I love you with all of my heart. I'm counting the minutes till I can be with you again. I need you so badly. I need to feel you against me in my arms love. I hate sleeping alone. I know it's only been three days but my god..." Emily feels the lump in her throat threatening to come out in a sob. "I miss you baby."

"Oh Em." Ali almost whimpers. "I needed to hear that so badly. Thank you."

"No Ali. Thank you. Thank you for letting your dumb ass wife, who loves coaching, leave you with two, two year old twin girls for five days during summer break with grandma out of town with no help. It won't be for nothing baby. The girls are doing so well in the water, Ali. Their working hard. We're going to bring home a championship for Rosewood. Thank you for letting me train them during the summer. The summer we should be having off together with our twin babies."

"Just make sure your girls win Em." Ali smiles into the phone. "Show the school board your worth to the team. That way there is no way they won't give you the position of head athletic director for the school. You're not only an amazing swim coach but you're an amazing coach period. They would only be so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Because I have you. The love of my life. The mother of my children. The strongest woman I know."

-Silence-

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alison finally speaks, with the widest grin and a deep blush across her cheeks. At that Emily can't help but laugh out loud.

"Kill you? What in the world... I was trying to be sweet."

"I'm so fuckin' in love with you Emily Fields."

"And I, you, Alison DiLaurentis. But you could have left out the curse word." Emily scolded lightly. Alison shook her head and smiled again. Emily always did that. Call her by her maiden name and told her not to cuss.

"No my love. It's Alison Fields. Did you forget I had your babies and then you married the fuck outta me?"

"I'd never forget that Mrs. Fields. Especially the fuckin' you part."

"Good, keep that in mind while you're away." Then all of a sudden the mood changes. "You better not be letting anyone flirt with you; Parents, other coaches or STUDENTS Emily." Alison says in all seriousness.

"What?" Emily chuckles again. "Where did that come from?"

"Don't act all innocent Emily. I've seen plenty of people eyeing you up and down in your 'I'm a sexy young coach wearing a blue sharks uniform from Rosewood. I have long sexy legs with dark silky hair and the most beautiful jaw line anyone has ever seen.'" Alison ends almost upset with how beautiful her wife is.

"Hey, you love my coach uniform. Don't be mean and the other stuff isn't my fault. I can't change the way I look."

"Exactly! I know exactly what all those mothers are thinking. Oh and yes you can. Why don't you miss a morning run every once in a while? And-and it wouldn't hurt you to eat more." Alison pouted.

"Really Ali? Really..." Emily tries her best to hold in her laugh.

"I don't think its funny Emily." Her wife huffs.

"Babe... but students?" The coach questions confused.

"Did you happen to forget that our best friend married her high school English teacher? The same one she met when she was only fifteen years old!"

"I'm already married and I coach the Varsity Team. Most of the girls are 16 and up." Emily defends in amusement.

"I swear to God..."

"Mommy, calm down. No one is flirting with me. At least to my knowledge." The brunette answers truthfully.

"Mama, what you sometimes consider 'them just being nice' is someone flirting with you."

"So what? People can't be nice to me anymore?"

"You're impossible. You know exactly what I mean."

"And you're adorable when you're jealous."

-Silence-

"So... let's get back to your first question and reverse it. What are you wearing?" Emily giggles with a wiggle of her eyebrow as Alison hangs up the phone. Which causes Emily to burst out in amused laughter.

"God I love that woman."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **It's been a while. I know I have other things I need to finish. Trust me, I have every intention on finishing my stories. Now, just to get back into the swing of things. I had Amanda edit this like months ago. I have no idea what took me so long to post but please know. I'm still a huge Emison Shipper and I'm here for the long haul. Ohh... and anyone else excited for PLL The Perfectionist? Um... Yes please.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	2. Its My Party

**Prompt:** Can you write one where Emily gets a gift from Hanna only to find out that it's a strap on... but Alison tells her to put it on. -

* * *

 **It's My Party**

 _How the fuck did I get here?_

Emily wonders out loud while she stands naked, in Alison's parent's master bathroom, holding it.

 _Can I back out now?_

The brunettecontemplates as she continues to stare at it. Turning it over in her hands, feeling the soft, smooth material.

 _Well_ _fuck... this is awkward._

 **... 2 hours earlier ...**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALI!" All of their friends and practically half the school, shout and holler in excitement.

Emily's beautiful girlfriend of six months just blew out her candles on her custom made birthday cake. Alison is smiling from ear to ear, probably the happiest the brunette has ever seen her. The alcohol most likely being the biggest contributor.

Emily comes up behind the birthday girl and wrap her arms around her petite waist, holding Ali close to her as she rests her chin on her girl's shoulder, mirroring her happiness.

"Thank you," Ali whispers into Emily ear as she turns around in the brunette's arms. Allowing Emily to effortlessly lift the blonde up off of the ground, her girlfriend squealing in delight as she spins her around. On instinct Emily nuzzles her face into Ali's neck, smelling her sweet perfume and smothering her with birthday kisses as she giggles in delight. Holding Emily as close as possible.

"Happy 18th birthday, baby." Em whispers into her ear as she continues to hug her tightly.

"This was perfect Em." She whispers back pulling her face from her neck and smiling that Alison DiLaurentis smile of hers. With deep dimples showing and her beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"I love you." Emily continues to whisper to Alison as she gives her an eskimo kiss, not being able to contain her smile as their lips graze each other, sensually.

"Hmm..." Emily hums as she lightly kisses the birthday girl. Just innocent pecks. Relief filling her body as they finally kiss. She just loves the feeling of having her hands on her girlfriend and the blonde pressed against her. Emily then deepens the kiss, lightly nibbling on Ali's plump bottom lip.

A small group of their friends now hollering and whistling, encouraging them as they continue to kiss. The two girls making a show of it for their audience, they deepen the kisses even more. Emily in complete control as she continues with the soft, sensual and wet kisses. Right before Ali slips her tongue in the brunettes mouth eliciting a moan from her girl. Emily's hands trailing down to Alison's ass.

"Get a ROOM!" Hanna drunkenly shouts, giggling as she holds her red solo cup up in the air. Encouraging the two more then telling them to go away into a private space. The rest of their friends laughing and continuing to have a good time. Ali and Emily laugh into each other's mouths, just as amused by the drunken girl antics. The random person who got dubbed the DJ putting the music back on so they can dance the night away.

"Em! Em!" Hanna calls to the brunette with a slight slur. Pulling Emily away roughly from Alison's embrace as the two love birds were holding each other in a corner alone. A frown instantly gracing the swimmers face as she notices Hanna is taking dragging her towards the front door.

Ali allows her girlfriend to be dragged away from her with no protest but a little confused and amused. She's looking at the tan girl being pulled away, biting her bottom lip seductively checking her out before Aria grabs her hand and pulls her in the opposite direction, towards the kitchen.

"Hannaaaa..." Emily whines, slightly confused as to why her blonde friend pulled her away from her girlfriend. The tan girls tummy feeling warm and fuzzy from the alcohol they've been drinking.

"I've got something for you." Hanna tells her as she continues to pull Emily out to the front yard to her car. Both slightly stumbling in their drunken state.

"For me?" Emily slightly slurs, the alcohol they have been drinking starting to hit her. "You do realize its Ali's birthday and not mine right?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Hanna mocks, "This is for her but _you're_ the one who's going to give it to her." She then starts to giggle at her pun.

"Ok? But why did you bring me out here to give to me? And why would I give her your gift?"

"Just trust me, Em. You're the one who's going to be handling this and let's just say... she'll appreciate the gift much more from you, than me." Hanna wiggles her eyebrow suggestively.

"Why?" Emily looks at her even more confused. "What is it?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Hanna scoffs again. "Hell no."

"You're scaring me, Hanna."

"You're going to open this with Ali, when you both are alone. Take her into the master bedroom. You then are going to put it on and rock your girl's world tonight."

"Put it on? Is it lingerie? And why the master bedroom?" Emily shakes her head. "Hanna. I don't think Ali's parents would like us in their room and I already am wearing-"

"No Em." Hanna now is straight out laughingat her friend _._ "Oh god... It's not lingerie and trust me, you want to do this on a king size bed. You're gonna need the room." She says as she pulls me back into the party. "Come on now. Lets go get a drink.

 **...Present time...**

Ali's waiting. She's waiting for Emily to put it on and go out there and show her.

 _Be confident. You can do this._

Emily then makes up her mind and hastily rushes to put it on. She's trying her best to work it out, figuring which way around it goes and which parts her legs go in.

 _Fuck. For my first time I should have been much more prepared than this. Fuckin' Hanna._

 **...One hour earlier...**

"Where were you?" Ali asks when she finds Emily in the crowd.

"Hanna took me outside and gave me this?" She shows Ali the neatly wrapped present.

"What is it?" The blonde eyes shine and she smiles in delight.

"Probably something very kinky with the way she was acting." Emily giggles.

"Yeah? Is it for me or you?" Ali asks, her curiosity peaking. She leans in close, lightly touching the brunette's arm flirtatiously as she holds the gift.

"Her exact words were, 'it's for Ali, but you'll have to put it on.'" She looks at Ali whose mind is somewhere else, almost as if she is day-dreaming. "Babe?"

"Let's open it Em." The beautiful blonde tells her girlfriend, with lust in her eyes, biting her lip in anticipation, intertwining their fingers as she starts to drag her towards the stairs.

"Seriously? Baby, people will notice it if we left right now."

"So... We'll make it quick." Ali then smiles her irresistible smile. The one Emily can't say no too.

 **...Back to present time...**

 _There!_

Finally, Emily stands up, wearing it. Now to adjust the straps. She starts working on altering it to herself.

 _Wow, this is actually quite comfortable and the materials soft. Do I feel comfortable though? Yeah not too bad._

Emily smiles to herself then it instantly drops. What's Ali expecting? She's no stud, and she clearly has no clue what she's doing.

 _Think positive Emily. You can do this. Ali wants this._

Emily opens the bathroom door slowly waiting to see if Alison is already in the room. A sigh of relief escapes her lips as she realizes her girlfriend is not back yet. She looks in the mirror one more time before moving out of the bathroom and walking over to the bed.

 **...30 minutes earlier...**

"Put it on..." Ali encourages Em.

"Babe... it's your birthday party. We still have a bunch of people downstairs-"

"Exactly. It's _my_ party, and I want you to put it on, please." Ali begs the brunette with dark lust filled eyes and a persuasive smile. "I'll tell the girls that we'll be upstairs - having alone time, before bed."

"Ali-" Emily goes to protests again but being cut off.

"Em, they'll take care of everyone." She straight out pouts. "You even said it yourself, it's _my_ birthday and I want to spend it up here. Alone. With you."

 **...Present time..**.

 _Should I be sitting? Standing? What the fuck am I doing?_

Emily makes the quick decision to half sit and half lay on the bed, and waits for her girlfriend to excuse herself from the party and come back upstairs, when all of a sudden it hits her.

 _Damn it! Should I attach the dildo to the harness? Will I look stupid if I do? Will I look stupid if I don't?_

The brunette is currently working herself up into a panic on what to do, when Alison walks in, and Emily's catch her breath.

Alison sees her with the harness on and gives Emily a seductive smile. Her eyes are literally twinkling in anticipation.

 _Oh man, that fucking smile._

Emily nervously smiles back. The blonde saunters over to her and casually picks up the dildo as she passes it. The swimmer is holding her breath as Alison trails it up the inside of her leg teasingly.

"You appeared to have missed something, baby."

Emily tries to take it from her, but once again her fingers become clumsy and she fumbles with it, dropping it between her legs.

 _Fuck. Why can't I just be cool and sexy?_

Emily rushes to pick it up, but Alison beats her to it and once again trails it up the inside of the tan girls other leg, eliciting a shiver as goosebumps appear on her flesh. Alison then plants it firmly in Emily's hand, leans over, and kissing her gently on the lips. Trying to put her girl at ease.

Emily leans forward trying to maintain the kiss as she starts to stand. Moving to put her hands on Alison's hip but she is half a step out of her reach.

Alison smiles playfully as she reaches for the back of her dress and slowly lets it fall to her feet. She then makes a show for her girl as she removes her bra slowly, exposing her large round breasts. She then brings her hands to her panties sexually wiggling her hips to let them fall to her feet with her dress in a pile. Now standing completely naked before Emily.

"Put it on, sweetie." Alison says in a husky lust filled voice.

Emily being snapped from her thoughts and the show Alison just put on for her, moves into action. This time she's ready for her own clumsiness and takes a little more time slotting the dildo through the O-ring, and even then it takes some patience on her behalf. Once it is firmly and comfortably in place, she moves her hands to her sides and looks down...

 _... Holy Fuck, I have a cock!_

This is possibly one of the most bizarre moments of Emily's life.

But then she looks up at Ali and see the uncontained excitement and lust in her eyes, and Emily feels her entire body respond to her girl. With a warm rush, her pussy is soaking and aching for the blonde already.

Emily reaches her hand out, and Alison takes it in hers. She steps forward and guides Emily's hand between her own legs, then the blonde grins at her as her newly found stud gasps. Ali's so wet and turned on and she hasn't even touched her yet.

Alison then drops slowly to her knees in front of Emily. Coming face to face with the eight inch fake cock her girlfriend is wearing.

She bites her lip as she brings her hand to the toy and starts to lightly jerk it. Her small hand running up and down the toy. Emily's so enthralled with every movement the blonde makes, and then it happens.

Emily about came when she saw her girlfriend wrap her perfectly, plump, pink lips around the fake cock attached to her. Alison starts sucking, looking Emily directly in the eyes. Emily now get it. Why men get so turned on with receiving a blow job. Even though she cannot physically feel what Ali's doing. Just looking at her so submissive on her knees below her... How turned on the blonde is. Enjoying it...

 _Oh my fucking god..._

One of Alison's hand is holding tight onto her thigh as she takes more of it in her mouth, the other hand holding the base of the cock. It encourages Emily to rock into her face. Alison releases a loud moan of pleasure as she soaks the cock with her saliva. Emily's hand instinctively wraps into her hair, holding her as she bucks her hip in rhythm with Alison's bobbing head.

Her girl not being able to contain herself any longer brings her hand to her center to start rubbing herself. When Emily catches on to this she stops Alison's movements and gently pulls her up to stand, attaching her lips with the blonde in a deep, needy kiss.

She then walks them both over to the bed. Where she gently, while still devouring her girl in a messy kiss, lowers her to the bed. Crawling over her body, bringing her hand down directly to Alison's center and slowly circles her clit with her middle finger. Gently gliding over it feeling the soft, smooth slickness of it.

 _She's so wet..._

A needy moan escapes Alison's lips again. She wants more. Emily then kisses her hard before sliding her tongue down her throat. Nipping and sucking there as she roughly fondles Alison's creamy, white breasts in her hand. She instantly arching her back in response and her pink nipple standing proudly in arousal.

Emily feels her clit instantly throbbing in response to the girl beneath her.

Who would have thought after how awkward she felt earlier with it being her first time using a strap-on she'd be so turned on.

Emily dips her head down and takes Ali's nipple in her mouth. It stiffens even more with her tongue and she takes it gently between her teeth, flicking the tip of her tongue over it. Hearing her small gasps, Emily begins to kiss down her stomach, soft little butterfly kisses that she knows will leave her wanting more. Running a lazy trail with her tongue back up her stomach and moves to kiss her when she feels it bump her inner thigh.

 _Fuck, I'd forgotten about that!_

She kisses Alison quickly on the lips, nibbling her bottom lip slightly before once again kissing down her stomach, running her hands over her skin, touching as much of her as she can.

 _God, this woman is beautiful._

Emily stops when she is meet with a nice clean, shaved pussy. Just how she likes it. Alison knows this and she can't help but nuzzle her mound as she kisses lower and spreads open her girl's pussy lips.

"Mmmm..." Alison moans in appreciation.

 _Ok, so I know what I'm doing now._

The brunette smiles to herself as she moves into a comfortable position in-between her lover's legs.

Oh so softly, she licks up one lip before doing the same to the other.

"Yes..." Alison hisses in pleasure.

Hearing her, Emily continues to use her fingers to part her lips and lick all the way up with slow, sensuous strokes. Emily does this several times, loving the way she arches herself to meet her, urging her on.

Emily can feel herself getting drenched, so she becomes more urgent and starts to circle her clit faster with her tongue.

Ali is so wet, and is loving every moment of this. Loving the way her blonde tastes. Moaning heavily and pushing her tongue as deeply into her girl as possible.

"Em... oh my god... baby." Alison cries her name and grabs her hair. Rocking her hips into her face as she rides Emily's tongue. Bringing her own hand to massage her own breast, lightly tugging on the nipple.

 _Oh my god, this feels so good. My girl is so fucking hot._

Emily lets out a deep moan again, circling the birthday girl's clit quickly now. Alison responds, and she feels her starting to build up...

But Emily stops what she's doing and Alison makes a disappointed noise quickly followed by one of anticipation as her girl kneels in-between her legs. The dildo brushing her pussy, and Emily knows if she just thrusts forward a little, it will slip into her soaking wet pussy with no problem.

Alison becomes impatient and is trying to push herself against it, so Emily teases her a little, pushing forward so just the tip enters her.

"Oh...mmm...Em don't stop, baby." She moans out, her eyes are begging Emily to continue. Emily smiles at the birthday girl, enjoying this.

Keeping eye contact, Emily licks her thumb and then runs it over her clit. Slowly circling it and she feels Alison's leg jump a little as she moans. She raises her legs and wraps them around Emily's waist, pulling Emily towards her. As Alison's girl moves on top of her, she thrust, and the dildo is pushed hard into her. Alison's eyes widen and she lets out the sexiest moan.

 _Fuck, this is weird_.

Emily has no idea how it feels for Alison other than the gasps and moans of pleasure she's making.

She continues on, putting her hands on her hips and thrusting into her in strong, long strokes.

"Em..." the blonde chokes out. Calling out Emily's name and rising to meet her with each thrust.

"Harder... oh... yesss."

Emily starts to feel a sensation building up within her. Her swollen clit is throbbing and aching to be touched but she doesn't want to stop. She is so determined to make this beautiful, sexy woman cum.

Alison then slides her hand down and begins to rub her clit, slowly at first, then building speed as she gets fucked harder and faster by Emily.

"Ali" Emily mumbles out. "Oh fuck, baby." She might as well be touching the brunette; Emily can feel every movement Alison makes as she rubs herself. Her hand hitting perfectly against the harness giving Em's clit the stimulation it needs.

Emily knows Alison's close, and that sends her into overdrive as she feels her own orgasm start to rip through her.

"Don't stop baby... I'm-I'm almost there." Ali all but grunts out.

 _Oh god, please let her cum._

With that thought, she digs her nails hard into Emily's arms and cums, calling her name.

That's enough to send Emily over the edge as she cums immediately after her girl. Slumping over her body as Alison holds her close. Completely exhausted from the work out she just had.

"Oh my god..." Alison hums in complete satisfaction and out of breath. "That was amazing, baby." She praises her girl as she strokes Emily's back as she lays on top of her, with her face nuzzled in her neck breathing deeply. "I fucking love Hanna." She giggles as Emily immediately reacts.

"What? Hanna?" The brunette looks at her girl with disappointment.

"And you." Ali kisses Emily's lips softly.

With a pout the brunette says, "I was the one who did all the work."

Then Alison does that gorgeous laugh of hers. Her whole body shaking against Em's naked sweaty body. Emily can't help but just stare at her. It's moments like this that take her breath away. Once Alison's laughter dies down and Emily snaps back to reality, her girl reassures her.

"Yes baby... yes you did. And there is a difference. I'm _IN_ love with you. Head over heels to be exact."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **And another one...**

 **Much thanks to immeidatlyafterlife, on wattpad for the edit. Any errors are mine because I'm a control freak and after it gets edited I go back and change things.**

 **~Andrea**


End file.
